


Love Me Like You Do

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri's grandfather arranges a marriage between his grandson and Alpha Otabek Altin, lead vocalist of Kazakh Heroes, after he is told the seriousness of his illness.Now that his grandfather is gone, Omega Yuri is left with no one. Will he be able to handle an arranged marriage, even in this time of age?





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what happened with this story on my profile, but here it is reposted. This is my next work after The Vampire's Secretary (which is already mostly written). I also have another YOI in mind that I might post after finishing up TVS.
> 
> Also on a side note, this is the first story I am posting with pictures. I think it's neat to add pictures where I pull inspiration from. :)

“We will be there in just a couple of minutes. You’ll be able to see the Altin manor just before we make it,” the Beta driver said excitingly to the thin Omega male sitting in the backseat. Twenty-year-old Yuri Plisetsky had been surprised when a limousine had gathered him from his grandfather’s old home, probably a splurge because of the special occasion that was about to occur: his wedding. The apparent small ceremony, which would be held at an estate owned by his future Alpha husband and his band members, was an hour away from his small piece of land.

Yuri looked down at the outfit that had been chosen for him for the occasion. Whoever had picked out the outfit had a comforting Omega scent laced with citrus. When he had first received the clothing, he couldn’t help but sniff the material for hours, the scent easing his mind at the thought of being married off to a perfect stranger. The outfit consisted of a nice and breathable white button dress shirt along with a surprisingly cheetah print vest, a black tie finishing the look. The outfit fit him perfectly and he knew it was expensive, but he didn’t understand the lengths the unknown Alpha went through for something like this.

He had hoped the rest of him was acceptable. His blonde hair, which had grown out quite long over the past few months, fell halfway to his chest, which he had wound up into a stylish bun before leaving. His turquoise colored eyes had been covered in a light peach eyeshadow and he had placed a little lip gloss on his abused lips, the constant chewing over the past few days causing the skin to break.

“We’re almost there, Mister Plisetsky,” the driver said, breaking him from his thoughts. Yuri looked into the rearview mirror to see the man smiling at him brightly with two pointed snaggletooths poking a little past his lip as he navigated the road. Yuri was surprised he could drive the vehicle in the first place. The man barely stood five feet tall and was very slender, at first causing Yuri to think he was a fellow Omega. He had messy dark blonde hair with the bangs died a bright red. His eyes were a warm brown and his skin was evenly tanned. If Yuri could guess, he would think the man was Asian, though he couldn’t tell which nationality.

“T-Thanks, um…” he trailed off, forgetting the man’s name. The man had introduced himself when he had picked him up earlier, but Yuri had been so wound up that the had completely blanked out.

“Minami. Kenjirou Minami, at your service. I’m the driver for all members of the band and those who live at the manor. Please don’t feel ashamed to ask me to assist you in anywhere you need to go. All you gotta do is ask and I will be pleased to take you anywhere you desire,” the man said cheerfully as he turned down a gravel filled road, which were lined with trees on both sides. _So, the band lives out in the country, huh? I can live with that._

With another turn, Minami navigated the limo into a large driveway that had a large stone fountain in the middle. Yuri went to open the door, but Minami stopped him and advised that he would get the door for the groom-to-be. Yuri didn’t like stuff being done for him, but he figured he’d let it slide this one time since it seemed to make Minami happy to help the blonde from the vehicle. Yuri got out slowly and took in his surroundings. There were decorations and a few people in nice attire standing outside. He looked around to see the other cars parked in different areas, not an awful lot but quite a bit.

One car stood out in particular. Yuri turned away and let out breath to calm his nerves. _It can’t be…Did he follow me all the way out here?_

“Yurio! You made it just in time!” a voice called out to him. He felt a flare of anger run through him as he glared at the man approaching him. The man he looked up to as a mentor and brother figure had been calling him that since day one because his spouse had also shared the same name. Seeing as Yuri was secondary, he had been stuck with the annoying nickname that the man enjoyed calling him way too much.

“That’s not my name, old man. How many times do I need to tell you that to get it through that forgetful mind of yours?” he barked out.

The man laughed as he hugged Yuri, his Alpha pheromones wrapping around him and calming him even more. He allowed himself to relax into the man and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s waist. Viktor Nikiforov was a force to be reckoned with. When Yuri had been told he was going to be homeschooled and the man before him would be his mentor, he thought his grandfather was out of his freaking mind. Who in their right mind would want to be taught by a man like him. But, once Yuri started to get to know Viktor, his opinion on the man changed. Viktor was forgetful at times when it came to personal matters, but he was one of the smartest and hardworking mentors he had ever worked with.

The man was decked out in a grey suit and lavender undershirt, a black tie with lavender accents finishing the look. His silver hair shone, and as usual part of his bangs fell and covered the left side of his face. His ocean blue eyes shone as he took in Yuri. “You look amazing Yurio. I can’t believe it’s finally happening!”

“Thanks. You look good yourself. I’m not used to seeing you in a suit.” And it was true. Usually when Viktor came over to teach him new things, the man was either wearing a comfortable tracksuit or jeans and a nice shirt.

Viktor beamed at the praise. “Why thank you! My Yuuri picked it out for me.”

Yuri softened at the mention of the man’s Omega husband. Though he had yet to meet Yuuri in person, he had spoken to him on the phone numerous times when he had dealt with Omega issues that his Beta grandfather couldn’t help him with and was a genuinely nice guy to talk to, which they did at least three times a week. “Is he here? Will I finally be able to meet him?” he asked with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

Viktor nodded. “You sure will. Right now, he’s with Otabek helping him get ready. But I promise if we don’t have time tonight, I will make sure to introduce the two of you tomorrow morning when we’re all awake. It’s fun that we will all be living under the same roof.” He paused to check his watch. “Oh, would you look at the time! I am to escort you into the manor per Otabek’s request. The ceremony will start soon. I’m afraid you won’t be able to see Otabek until the ceremony starts.”

Yuri shrugged. “T-That’s okay.”

Viktor grabbed Yuri’s hand and placed it into the crook of his elbow before leading the man to the entrance of the manor. Viktor kept the door slightly cracked while Yuri took in the scenery. Clearly, the room was just an entryway. A couple of doors on either side of the walls – closets. And there was a hallway just before him. “This way,” Viktor gestured. Yuri took a deep breath and followed Viktor down the hallway and turned a corner. It was a large room, possibly the living room area. There was a fireplace, and to his far right was a staircase and toward the end of the room were large windows and a sliding glass door, which lead to a backyard. There were tables covered with maroon cloths with large tins and lids. Yuri hadn’t eaten anything before he left but he really couldn’t stomach anything right now. He saw a few men and women going different directions, begging their pardons if one of them ran into him.

“Feel free to look around, even go in the backyard if you want. We’ll be starting in a few minutes so now’s not the time to be wandering off and getting lost,” Viktor joked. Yuri laughed lightly.

“This place looks like you could get lost in it,” Yuri responded.

“Trust me, I get lost sometimes and so does a lot of other people. I have to meet with Otabek and Yuuri now, but try to relax okay? Everything will be alright, I promise,” Viktor said, gently. That was easier said than done but Yuri nodded as he watched Viktor go up the staircase and disappear down another hallway. Yuri sighed and turned around to the sliding glass doors. It looked like nobody was in the backyard, he decided to take Viktor up on his suggestion and walk outside. It was a pretty large backyard. But, he wouldn’t expect anything less from the Altin manor. It was a sight to see though. Too bad the wedding wasn’t going to be outside but from the look in the sky, he had a feeling as to why. It looked like it would storm soon. Yuri looked around the whole backyard. The thought of his grandpa came to him…he missed him so much.

* * *

“Otabek? Yuuri?” Viktor said as he knocked on the closed door. He turned the knob and opened it to see Otabek sitting on the bed while Yuuri slicked back his hair with gel to accommodate his undercut. Viktor gave them both a smile as he entered and closed the door behind them. “He made it all in one piece,” Viktor said with a thumbs up, earning an eye roll from his husband at the cheesiness of the move.

Otabek smiled at him as Yuuri finally finished what he had been working on and patted the man on the shoulder to indicate he could get up. “How is he?” he asked as he stood from the bed and stretched.

“Nervous, but I think he’ll be alright once he meets you. This is what you’ve been waiting for and I’m sure he’ll fall for you once the ceremony is over,” Viktor answered as he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him on the forehead.

Otabek Altin was the lead vocalist of Kazakh Heroes, a band he had created straight out of college with the help of his best friend Leo de la Iglesia, who was a fellow vocalist and guitar player, who brought along his boyfriend Guang Hong Ji, who acted as sort of a bodyguard for the two when they had first started out. Along the way, they had hired Yuuri, who did wonders on the keyboard and in turn Viktor, who now managed the band when he wasn’t a mentor for Yuri. Thanks to Yuuri, they had met his best friend Phichit, who was one of the band’s stylists as well as bodyguard, who in turn introduced them to Seung-gil Lee, who was a strings instrument expert that knew almost all the instruments and learned the ones he didn’t within record time. The last of their band members was Emil Nekola, a drummer Otabek had scouted after seeing him playing on the streets one evening while visiting the Czech Republic, who in turn had a boyfriend by the name of Michele Crispino, who along with his sister Sara Crispino assisted Phichit with styling and with the technical support for the band.

He adjusted his black vest and buttoned shirt. He wore the entire tuxedo except the coat. He had told Yuuri and Viktor if he couldn’t wear his leather jacket, he wasn’t wearing a coat at all.

Otabek walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the curtain. He smiled down at his future husband. He had that attire made specifically for Yuri. He looked amazing and he hoped his future husband had appreciated the cheetah print on the vest, something he had decided upon when Viktor let it slip that the Omega was partial to anything cat related. He looked away from the window.

“Do you have his ring by the way?” Otabek asked. Viktor reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a black velvet box, and gave it to Otabek. The groom took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a thin band, four diamonds sided along an opal heart, giving it a show of a paw print. One of Viktor’s jobs was to get a ring for Yuri and for Otabek. This was the first time Otabek saw Yuri’s ring. Viktor still had the ring Yuri was going to give to Otabek and he hadn’t seen it just yet. “It’s perfect. I think he’ll love it.”

“Of course he will. I know Yurio so well, he’s going to go batshit crazy when he sees it.”

“I need to get to Yuri, but are you ready for this?” Viktor asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Otabek took the ring out of the box and placed it in his pocket.

“I’ve been ready for the last few years.”

* * *

Viktor found Yuri sitting on the steps in the backyard looking up at the darkening sky. “Not trying to run away, are you?” he joked with the blonde, making the Omega crack a smile.

“Never,” Yuri replied as Viktor joined him on the steps, handing him a black box.

“This is the ring for Otabek.” Yuri’s eyes brightened a little. Viktor had told Yuri he was in charge of picking out his and Otabek’s wedding rings and persuaded the man to allow him to pick out the ring himself. Knowing Otabek was in a band that usually tailored to hard rock songs, he wanted a ring that wouldn’t clash with the things he would wear on state. The ring was a black gold princess cut style. A diamond was embedded into it and Yuri had his birthstone, aquamarine, set on both sides of the right. At first, he thought Otabek might not like the band, but Viktor reassured him he would love it. Yuri took the box and opened it. It was the first time he had seen the ring and he smiled. The ring was perfect. He closed the box and handed it back to Viktor.

“It’s perfect,” Yuri responded. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at the response. He took the box and put it in his coat pocket. He looked at his phone and sighed.

“It’s time,” Viktor said. Yuri gulped as he turned to the sliding doors. He heard some music start to play. It really was time. Yuri let out a breath as he followed Viktor into the house. There were people seated in different areas of the room.

Viktor guided Yuri over to where he was going to stand… he was going to get married now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yuri's Ring](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/JUNXIN-Boho-Male-Female-White-Opal-Stone-Ring-Fashion-Bear-Paw-Cat-Claw-Ring-Promise-Wedding/32859716564.html) & [Otabek's Ring](https://vidarjewelry.com/shop/mens-wedding-band-black-gold-aquamarine-princess-cut-diamond-ring/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember if you like this story to comment/share/kudos/subscribe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
